1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to photo frames, and more particularly, to an apparatus for interchangeably mounting photo frames on a wide variety of surfaces.
2. Description of the Background Art
Photo frames has long been used to display photographs, pictures, certificates or other like items. The display of photographs or the like, however, has traditionally been limited to hanging the frame on the wall or placing the frame on a table or dresser where the frame has a rear support arm to maintain the frame in a generally vertical position where the photograph may be viewed. Popular as it may be, such traditional means display photographs tend to limit the exposure the photograph gets by others due to being placed in a fixed location. If, for example, one desires to carry around a photograph, he or she generally carries it in a wallet or purse where the photo can be removed and displayed at the desired moment. Thus, the exposure of photographs in this manner is limited to situations where the user carries it with him or her wherever he or she goes and activities removes and displays the photograph when desired.
One way to provide constant display of photographs or like items is to attach the photograph to the clothing fabric where the wearer can constantly display it wherever he or she goes. In such instances, the display is generally sewn onto the clothing fabric or otherwise clipped onto some apparel. For example, name tags are traditionally displayed by clipping it onto to the pocket area of a shirt or otherwise onto the upper torso portion of the shirt. Clipping a display item onto the shirt or apparel, however, suffers the obvious risk or losing the display item whenever the wearer engages in vigorous activity or whenever the item is brushed against another object knocking it loose. Additionally, clipping the display item onto other articles such as luggage, bags, stuff animals or the like suffer from the same risks of losing the displaying item.
Another common alternative is to sew the display item onto the clothing fabric or otherwise onto the surface of the article, such as a bag, luggage or toy. Sewing the display item has a drawback as it is permanently affixed thereon, thus preventing quick and convenient interchangeability of the display when desired.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means to attach or mount photograph or like display item onto articles such headwear, clothing, luggage, bags, toys of the like, such that the display item can be quickly and conveniently removed and replaced with either another display or on another article. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies described in the background art.